The FARCRY of the Colonies
by grimreaper's lost soul
Summary: What would've happened if the Colonies had a disgraced Sagittarian Lieutenant Commander in their reserves who, noticed the clues to the impending Cylon extermination of the Twelve colonies, with a reservist task-force and two of the oldest serving ships in the colonial fleet under his command, what will be the result of the new war with the Cylons. Rated M for sex, swears and more.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone I'm only going to do this once, I don't own anything related to Battlestar Galactica: 2003 only my OC description and personality are my own!

Azod Orbital Reserve Fleet Station  
Slip 06  
Phoenix class Dreadnaught  
'FARCRY'

Lieutenant Liam Stryker, walked the usual routes using measured steps, his composure calm and collected, aged in his mid twenties, the acting CO of the Dreadnaught 'FARCRY' till such time as all reserve ships were to be called into action.  
Liam loved the aged girl; standing at a proud 3667 metres in length, 1286 metres in beam and 743 metres in height, armed with old styled double heavies and the now supposedly obsolete single ultra heavies both which ran off the old styled LOS system, supplemented with masses of crewed Anti fighter batteries; the 'FARCRY' was built with a honeycombed superstructure made of high grade Titanium A2 With matching Hull configuration that was 1360cm thick with additional lead lining for radiation shielding, best of all in Liam's eyes her systems ran off an Analogue like system, meaning no networked systems, no chance of a Cylon software hack.  
But what made this vessel truly formidable was the reactor that ran the vessel, for this particular model of dreadnaught the necessary space required for a vertical core was highly impractical, instead the research and development 'egg heads' redesigned the core for it to become horizontal becoming less of a liability and more of an advantage, the scale of the core allowed the installation of fourteen nacelles instead of the predicted ten.

The Lieutenant could be described by the crew as somewhat a solitary man, he enjoyed the peace of mind he had when posted on the reserves or derelicts often allowing the crew to somewhat slack in uniform regulations; he however expected the ship to be operational at any given moment, he even had the skeleton crew running war time simulations and boarding action mock ups.  
Often pitting the 'FARCRY's' sister ship 'FALLEN's' crew against his own, but what all people always took notice of was his left-eye eye patch and Cylon like arm that had long since replaced his own, the chrome appendage was heavily modified using some black market tech he gained through "friends in high places" most would shrug this off, but Liam was inside in a state of cold rage, simply because of the fact he was of his Sagittarian origin, his own people shunned him for using 'un-holy' medical methods to save his distinguished career.

Liam slicked back his hair using his chrome right hand before unlocking the CIC hatch and stepping through. "Commanding Officer, on the deck!" Barked Liam's long standing friend, XO and his wingman since he joined the colonial navy Lauren Cain daughter to Admiral James Cain and younger cousin to Helena Cain, a slim yet toned female that often turned male heads her way, brunette with Tauron origins and a fiery attitude to boot. "At ease, anything to report XO?"

"CMO Franklin has four of our engineering crew in med bay due to a minor overload, Chief Engineer Wilkins has a team repairing the issue; otherwise everything is ship shape Lieutenant."

Liam gave a curt nod in response to the report, rolling his shoulder somewhat releasing a grunt in annoyance, for one reason or another the Lieutenant would suffer Glial-tissue build up and would often at times service the shoulder joint giving him discomfort for the next hour or so. "Service and cleaned I take it?"

"You know it Lauren, Glial-tissue is dangerous if not treated."

"I should it's not the first time your body has rejected a cybernetic replacement." The Lieutenant ran his left hand subconsciously over his rugged eye patch, before taking his station at the war table. "Don't remind me..."

"Alright sir what's your order?"

"I want our reserve pilots running simulations in their birds, especially those piloting Rhino's don't want them getting too confident in their supplemental armour absorbing all their blows; those birds are tough not invincible." Lauren nodded picking up the PA phone.  
"Alright Dradis I want you to perform standard Dradis Extended Sweeps (DES) for the next hour, see if we're suffering anymore glitches."

"Aye sir." Responded the lead Dradis officer, at they began performing their tasks. "Commander, all pilots are running simulations sir." Responded Lauren as she put her wireless back on its base.

"Thank you Lauren, are you up for lunch at say seventeen-hundred hours?" Lauren placed her hands upon her hips. "Not too sure sir is this, a formal lunch or private?" She teased in front of the crew. "Not too sure yet, depends if you put your favourite thong on you like to entice me with." The Lieutenant Commander responded with a fox like grin on his face.

Lauren blushed up a storm as various male crewmen and some female crewmen including the posted guards started wolf whistling. "Oh sir this means war..." She said whilst still blushing, with her commanding officer laughing up a storm.  
"Alright ladies and gents back to your duties; I want a standard report before we begin to depart on another mock engagement against the Fallen." A round of Aye sirs was his given reply from the crew.

The next few given hours was rather mundane as the Lieutenant Commander set to work signing various reports and such, before handing them back to their respective officer. "Sir I have something to report, Armistice Station has failed to report in, it's been twenty minutes and the automated beacon has not given its signal, and knowing that particular beacon's operating system, it'll have set off a different three coded tone if it was suffering a maintenance issue, but it has just gone dark, all hails on the E-band have not been responded to."

The Lieutenant Commander rushed towards his post beside the 'war table' picking up his wireless before barking down the mouthpiece. "Action stations, Action stations, this is not a drill, all crews report to your posts!" Flicking several switches beside the base for the wireless, he flipped over to fleet-wide communication. "Tom this is Liam, Action stations, this is not a drill, commence war time operations; expect unwelcome chrome jobs to drop in to visit!" Before hearing a reply he slammed the wireless down. "Report!"

"We've been using wartime protocols to drain the anchorage dry of all fuel, station personal are evacuating to the nearest ship in a berth, getting them active in record time, seems like all those wartime simulations have beat it into the stations' crew to be efficient in their duties sir." Responded Lauren as she went to work on checking the fleet's status.

"Deployment status?" Asked the Lieutenant Commander. "All ships have a capable skeleton crew aboard; our eight stationed Centurion class cruisers are taking fuel as we speak, alongside the Centurions we have 12 Europa class Destroyers also taking on fuel, all ships have a full armament of the old Ultra heavy rounds for the single Ultra Heavy Rail Guns, however every ship had their Double Heavy shells recycled throughout the fleet, and every ship has around forty percent of their Anti Fighter battery munitions." Responded Lauren in a professional manner.

Crew scrambled to their posts as they readied for conflict, marines took to their postings at every available chokepoint towards any key system within the ship, ready to repel Cylon boarders if necessary, Pilots scrambled to their fighters as deck officers set to arm their 'birds' with live munitions.

"As soon as we're capable break our moorings and take us clear of the berth, helm best capable speed." The Helmsmen nodded in acknowledgment to the given order. Suddenly there was a shudder that shook the very superstructure signalling that the 200 various moorings broke from their catches throughout the hull.  
Soon the gravity compensated for the shift in direction as the reactor shunted the whole vessel into reverse, clearing the berth in less than forty seconds; this was followed by the FARCRY's sister ship the FALLEN both vessels achieving a full one hundred and fifty thousand mile gun range perimeter on all given vectors allowing a fifty thousand mile missile interception region to protect the station.

Soon the Cruisers and Destroyers were deployed between the two dreadnaughts as the remaining station crew set the stations defensive guns on automatic before evacuating via Raptor transport.

Not an hour later did several bright flashes appear within the dreadnaughts weapons range, several 'Y' shaped vessels materialised and seeing as the gun crews would make out any colonial vessel before Dradis IFF's kicked in they immediately opened fire, causing the Dradis to automatically flag the vessels as hostile.

Needless to say several Colonial's could imagine the nonexistent shocked look as they realised they fell straight into a Colonial ambush, if only they knew.

Cylon Basestar 031  
CIC / Hybrid Room

John Cavil also known as model One was happy today was the day that he began the eradication of the human plague upon the galaxy, leading the assault on most of the bordering Anchorages personally with his taskforce of twenty new model Basestar's and a resurrection ship only for his smile to be wiped off his smug face as ten of his Basestar's were obliterated outright after emerging from FTL.  
And worst of all was a manifestation of all Cylon fears, two of them to be precise, Phoenix class Dreadnaughts better known as the Cyberstar killers. Only one word escaped his lips as the next volley sheared sections off the remaining Basestar's including his own destroying two, at first he thought it was Human incompetence that they missed, till a very violent explosion shorted out some of the glass like consoles.

The Basestar's weren't the colonial's target. "Frak."

The Colonial Reserves where shooting ducks in a barrel, the Cylons were clearly looking for the element of surprise as they were massively clustered together possibly their plan was to swamp the anchorage with nukes and other ordnance. Otherwise their forces would have been more spaced apart making shooting them an issue; that was until the Lieutenant Commander noticed a very interesting ship in the very centre of the formation. 'Now that has to be important...' he thought as he picked up his wireless.

"Tom its Liam, I've got a very juicy target in the very centre of their formation, concentrate every available gun on it, I think it'll be in our best interest to kill it now."

"Agreed, but we're going to need a clear path."

"Oh don't worry I got that part covered." Putting the Wireless down the Lieutenant Commander barked orders for his gun crews to shear and clear a path for the FALLEN's barrage, needless to say the gun cams were providing quite a first class show to the results.  
The resulting explosion had crippled the already critical 'Y' shaped Basestar's allowing the Lieutenant Commander to use Nuclear weapons to finish them off.

Detonating two nukes finished the current skirmish quite nicely. "Alright this is the Lieutenant Commander Stryker speaking we're headed to Scorpio Ship yards to aid in what could be our current front lines, from there I'll stand down as acting CO as a full time commanding officer will be taking my post, this will likely be followed by the other commanding staff of all our Battlegroup's vessels, It's been an honour serving as one of your CO's, so let's kick some Cylon ass in the meantime. All ships prepare to jump to Scorpio Yards. Jump!"

And in that single moment all hell broke loose.

Battlestar Atlanta  
Capital Class Battlestar  
Admiral Nagala

Today just wasn't the Admiral's day, today was the 40th anniversary of the end of the Human Cylon war, one which the Admiral had partook in as a viper pilot, not only had he realised how slack his staff war time awareness was, it had taken himself to realise the automated Armistice Beacon was offline and the only plausible reason was the stations destruction, and that was an hour after it went dark.  
And only then did he realise that the Reserve Anchorage status board had several Anchorages such as Epsilon, Harrow and Azod on wartime status with a clock varying in response times, Azod was the first, as it reported wartime readiness 20 minutes after Armistice went dark, followed by Epsilon responding wartime readiness 30 minutes after Armistice went dark and Harrow responding five minutes after Epsilon.

Then when the Admiral had told the fleets to go to full wartime status the fleet rather sluggishly responded to their formations only for a massive Cylon fleet to drop out of FTL straight on top of the Colonial Fleet, Nagala instantly transferred his flag to his own still moored Battlestar ready to join the fleet in the defence of Scorpio Ship Yards.

Unfortunately the Atlanta had still to have the CNP fully installed, but the Admiral knew his gun crew hadn't slaked off in their simulations. That couldn't be said for the rest of the Colonial fleet which was currently getting its ass handed to them.

With the Atlanta responding and joining the formation the largest cluster fuck known to mankind had just occurred, the fleet shut down aside from a select few Battlestar's not soon afterwards were Cylon nukes zeroing in on all adrift Colonial Vessels.  
The Atlanta was throwing rounds at all Cylon targets but whatever was causing the mass shut down of vessels was occurring to all of their viper wings as well.

But as soon as the Admiral was going to order the retreat several bright flashes were caught by the gun cam but the sheer size of two of the flash's was a clear indicator that whatever came next would make or break the colonial navy.

And to the Admirals hopes came two of the Colonies finest war machines built period, the Dreadnaughts FARCRY and FALLEN had arrived with their full Battlegroup of Cruisers and Destroyers like predators lingering behind the enemy poised for the kill.

"Well I'll be damned..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix class Dreadnaught 'FARCRY'  
Combat Information Centre

After just completing the fleets first jump in forty years since being placed into the reserves, the largest cluster fuck in colonial history was unfolding on the FARCRY's extended Dradis screens, the colonies fleet was having its ass handed to them, by a force of Cylon Basestar's, better still the gutted Battlestar's with crew still alive, even if on borrowed time were openly reporting mass shut downs of all their main systems, more specifically those tied into the new CNP.

In that moment, Stryker made a decision, which the crew would later name the Stryker manoeuvre or Stryker's Gambit. "Navigation, I want co-ordinates to drop us point blank behind those fraking toasters, Helm on my mark I want you to push the FARCRY to Flank speed, Lauren relay these orders to Tom I want him in on this, all other vessels are to jump in on the fleet, I want SAR operations to commence the moment we have these frakkers on the ropes!"

Lauren gave a single curt nod as she picked up her wireless from its base, relaying the just given orders, to Tom the commanding officer of the FALLEN, Liam then began relaying some orders to the gunnery commander, as he relayed orders to the main batteries.

And within minutes the fleet was responding that they were ready to put the toasters in their place, and the next moments would be forever preserved in the minds and hearts of every member of the reservist fleet.  
And with a vicious smirk Liam gave one simple word over the wireless. "Jump!"

In a second the nauseating feeling of the breaking of the laws of physics the Crews of the FARCRY and FALLEN were a mere 300 metres from their respective targets. "Flank now!" and with the given order, both aged multi-million tonne goliaths ploughed through their targets.

Battlestar Atlanta  
CIC  
Admiral Nagala

The gun cams were focusing on the ten or so Basestar's that were separating the main fleet from their reinforcements, trying desperately to punch a hole, only for the two dreadnaughts to disappear in the flash, associated with an FTL jump.  
When the crew lost their smiles they thought, that the two largest war machines in the colonies arsenal had abandoned them, not that they'd blame them the situation was as dire as it got, only for two flashes of light to appear behind the two centremost Basestar's.

Within six seconds the structures of the two Basestar's warped out of shape before exploding violently, into amazing orange blue fireballs, if that was shocking to the crew, suddenly finding the remaining eight Basestar's on the two dreadnaughts broadsides being annihilated, from a mass barrage of Single Ultra Heavy slugs.

"Sir who's in command of those ships sir?"

"Two of the ballsiest Lieutenant Commanders in the reserve fleet, Liam Stryker and Tom Lasky, but we're not out of this yet, we've still got forty Cylon Basestar's to rid ourselves of!"

"Aye Admiral!" And in that moment the Admirals XO noticed the vicious smirk forming on his face.

Phoenix class Dreadnaught  
'FARCRY'  
Scorpio Shipyards

"Ten Basestar's confirmed KIA sir, both ships reporting scratched paintwork." Liam was still smirking, which to Lauren meant that her commanding officer had more vicious plans up his sleeve, and the crews of the Basestar's were probably reeling at the thought of loosing ten of their own vessels in such a brutal move, if their CPU's could recoil at such a thought.  
Needless to say with ten less targets to deal with the colonial main fleet could focus their remaining guns to cause a greater deal of damage, on the remaining Cylon forces, while some of the FARCRY and FALLEN's battery crew tried to 'snipe' their targets from afar, with a majority of successful shots for the most part aimed towards centre spire that connected the two 'Y' sections together.

And now with the added prospect of fighter support that wouldn't suddenly shut down, well the odds were stacking more to the colonies favour after every successive Cylon kill. Needless to say even toasters knew when enough was enough, and soon afterwards Basestar's started jumping clear of the Scorpio yards.

"Lauren call the fleet, tell them SAR operations are a go!"

"Comms patch me through to the Atlanta." Said Communications officer gave a single nod in acknowledgement, as Liam picked up his own Wireless. "Admiral Nagala, sir, this is Liam Stryker of the reserve fleet responding to the call to war."

"Stryker I am fraking glad to see you haven't been spaced yet, its one massive cluster-frak over here, what have you got to offer me?" came Nagala's voice through the ear piece.

"The flag suite sir and two bottles of my finest ambrosia, if you're interested." Replied Stryker, only to receive a laugh from the admiral. "Tempting but my place is here, got anybody to spare from your Damage Repair Teams?"

"Aye sir all of mine are ready to hustle over and get started."

"Well frak me, you said they made the old girl to last you weren't kidding, alright, we need to do this quick, because I doubt we've seen the last of them."

"Agreed sir, I'll send my DRT's over ASAP."

"Thanks, oh and Liam consider this official, turn on your CIC PA." Placing the wireless on its base and flicking a single switch the admiral was suddenly speaking to the whole CIC crew. "Lieutenant Commander Liam Stryker and fellow Lieutenant Commander Tomas Lasky are hereby striped of their ranks effective immediately, and are hereby instated to the rank of Commander with the privileges and duties bound to the rank. Congratulations commander."

"Thank you sir, and as my first official order with the rank of Commander I now promote Lauren Cain to the rank of Major with all of the privileges and duties bound to the rank." Lauren gave a single nod in acknowledgement.

With the main fleet royally fucked over, suffering sixty percent casualties, Admiral Nagala had all of the somewhat intact Battlestar's stripped of the munitions and spread throughout the remaining ships to stock up their somewhat drained munitions or in the case of the reservist fleet start filling up their emptied ammo storage bays for the first time in forty years.

"Admiral Nagala is on the line Commander."

"Patch him through to me." With a nod from the communications officer, Liam picked up his wireless from its base. "Admiral Nagala what do you need?"

"It's not what I need it's what the colonies need, Commander I'm giving you a single set of orders you will follow to the letter, Firstly get to Ragnar, stock up on every shell and imperishable good you can fit into your holds, secondly find as many survivors as possible and get them there! From there you will commence a series of jumps to flee the colonial systems."

"Sir you know full well that the Cylons will be targeting any fleets trying to escape..."

"I know, that is why I'm going to perform a counter offensive above Virgon, as a ploy to divide their forces, it's not perfect but we'll manage on our end."

"Sir... seeing as you probably won't be changing your mind on this, I might as well throw some more boats your way, I'm sending you some co-ordinates to where the ships of Epoz and Epsilon were supposed to regroup if we didn't make it back... we won't but you will sir."

"Really you reservist's think up of everything."

"All in our simulations sir." There was a grunt from the Admiral at that comment, in any case the now promoted Commander had his orders and he would follow them through. "Good luck sir." And with that said Liam placed his wireless back onto its base. "Alright listen up we have new orders, we're going to Ragnar Anchorage, where we will be performing Civilian Evacuation Operations, from that point on we will be disembarking the Colonial system and we will travel beyond the Red-Line, we lost the Colonies but we will endure the dark of space till we can find a world to call our own."

Lauren, patch through to Commander Lasky and our fleet tell them we're leaving for Ragnar, under Admiral Nagala's orders." Lauren brushed some stray hair from her face. "Aye sir."

Within minutes the fleet reported all clear for the next jump to Ragnar and in a single nauseating moment the crews of the 'Dreadnaught Fleet' were before the Ragnar Nebula. "Alright people let's get ready to move through the 'gateway' Navigation have the directional sheets printed off, I'll read them out myself."

Within minutes, the fleet of warships began docking with the massive munitions station at every available docking port throughout its frame, pulling every round they could, from its massive stores of munitions. Only one dock remained un-touched, the most recent addition, the one for a Battlestar.

As crew hustled throughout their stations, Liam kept a keen eye out for any contacts on the Dradis screens, the CIC crew rotation was happening and Liam was watching like a hawk for anything out of the ordinary.

That's when it happened, a ghost of a blip appeared on the main Dradis sweep, the secondary and tertiary sweeps had nothing, but again the blip appeared on the main sweep. "Action stations set condition one throughout the fleet we've got ourselves a ghost contact!"

Battlestar Galactica  
CIC  
En route to Ragnar Anchorage

In the eye's of the First Cylon War veteran Commander, this day just couldn't get any worse, the Galactica was due to be decommissioned today, retired and converted into a Museum in honour of those who fell in the first war.  
And after forty years of piece, suddenly the colonial's found themselves flat footed without a chance of recovering; Admiral Nagala had given an open broadcast to any and all fight worthy vessels to join up with the remaining Scorpio Fleet Units and commence a counter offensive. Even Adama knew that even if the counter offensive was successful, the colonies were lost, the nuke dropped on the twelve worlds made sure of that.

And right at this moment Adama's lone unarmed Battlestar stood between the certain death of up to sixty thousand survivors' aboard various civilian vessels of varied size, including the newly elected president of the twelve colonies, the secretary of education Laura Roslin.

Adama listened as his Executive Officer Saul Tigh barked a series of orders to the helmsmen of the Galactica, a lieutenant Adama had yet to learn the name of, cleaning his glasses with the hem of his dress uniform shirt, Adama glanced back towards the Dradis keeping a keen watch out on the Dradis Screen's main sweep, as it would be the first to spot any vessels within the Nebula.

That was when it happened, a small blip appeared if only briefly, as another main Dradis sweep came one quickly turned to three. Grabbing his wireless, Adama bark one sentence. "Launch Vipers, set condition one throughout the ship!"

Crew were scrambling from post to post, as the first wave of emergency vipers left their tube, quickly manoeuvring to the Fore of the ship to act as a potential flack screen if missiles came streaking down the bottlenecked entrance.

That was when the lead Viper pilot, one Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace saw the greatest thing during all her years flying as a Viper pilot. Colonial warships a whole Battlegroup and each and every available gun was pointed towards the only known exit.

This is Starbuck to actual, stand down condition one, Old man their ours; don't ask me for classifications all I can say is that their ours!"

"This is actual, care to elaborate Starbuck?"

"Old man, their Colonial war ships, and each and every one of them are docked with the Anchorage."

"Impossible Starbuck there's only one docking port for Battlestar's." Adama's voice blared through her helmet comms. "They're not Battlestar's Old Man their different, you'll have to see them for yourself."

"Copy Starbuck, we're unlocking the main fore guns we'll be using their cams for visual recognition."  
With that said Adama placed his Wireless down and watched as the main Dradis screen changed to a HUD of one of the fore guns.  
Quickly glancing a look to his XO he watched as his lifelong friends' mouth hung agape, before them was something neither had ever expected to see again period, not since the end of the First Cylon war a pair of Cyberstar killers.

Dreadnaughts' in all their one hundred gun battery glory, docked soundly on the two outermost sections of the Anchorage, alongside some very old cruisers and destroyers, the last the first war veterans had heard of them was that they were due to be scrapped, only to be replaced by Gunstar's and Atlas class Carrierstar's.

"This is FARCRY actual to the commanding officer of the approaching Battlestar, to whom am I speaking to?"

"This is Commander William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica; I'm here with colonial survivors'."

"Welcome to Ragnar sir, the Battlestar docking bay is clear to use feel free to stock up, we aren't going to be needing those rounds."

"Copy that FARCRY, also I'd like to shuttle over to you."

"Feel free Commander, I'll be waiting at portside bay one."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Basestar 001  
In Orbit Above Caprica  
CIC / Hybrid Chamber

Cavil was a proud human Cylon his plans were in motion to exterminate Humankind from the face of the Galaxy; that was before receiving the reports he just got the third Resurrection HUB alongside its fleet was completely annihilated, better yet the reserve fleet at Azod Anchorage was missing!  
From there on the reports were coming back from the fleet attacking the Scorpio Yards, that the Colonial's had forced them to retreat suffering sixty percent losses on the colonials behalf, and almost eighty percent on their own, how this came to be was a mystery, one which Cavil was keen to remove.

Stepping into the room, stood several model one's alongside three of each other model. "Report, I want answers to how the Scorpio fleet managed to escape with forty percent of their fleet intact!"

"They came out of nowhere, two of them they rammed two Basestar's before broadsiding another eight, we lost ten Basestar's in their opening volley!" Rambled a number five, Aaron Doral, his face was pale and he had a slightly battered look, the whole assembled group did. "What could possibly not only RAM a fraking Basestar but kill eight additional Basestar's in their opening volley!"

"Dreadnaught's, they were dreadnaught's a pair of them." Spoke a Model six. "Don't you fraking telling me that we missed a pair of dreadnaughts? We made sure Adar's military cut backs had all of those fraking monstrosities destroyed! Your sister model six should have made sure of it!" Barked Cavil, his face stuck into a permanent rage.

"And she completed the task to the letter, but is seems the Admiralty board, was paranoid somewhat and instead of decommissioning these two dreadnaught's they decommissioned several of their upcoming Mercury block-II Battlestar's."

"What could possibly have driven those frakkers to do just that?"

"The three Cyberstar's, we had in our possession." Stated another model four; in a moment of realisation. "Two of which we posses, with the third stolen by those fraking Cylon independents!"

"You can't blame the triple Oh Fives for that, you were planning to remove their independent thought from them, a right they fought for during the first war." Came, the voice of a model four. "Regardless on our thoughts about those traitors, I want plans to remove those two ships destroyed!"

"Agreed." Was the overall vote; of the assembled models.

Dreadnaught FARCRY  
Portside bay one

"Commander, Commander Adama's Raptor is twenty seconds out." Spoke Lauren as she placed the nearby wireless back on its base. "Is the Honour guard prepared?" Liam responded, to get a nod from his friend. "I'd say it's about time this happened, even if the use of that clause is odd."

"I's say, but I think it's about time Adama got what's coming."

Suddenly a yellow overhead light began flashing above the assembled crews head, the hanger bay was sealing and pressurising, within seconds the airlock door opened automatically. "Honour Guard, assemble, we've got an officer and the head of state aboard so make the impression!"

There was a sudden shift in personal as several security teams shifted into the bay each fully kitted out in Colonial marine BDU's their rifles held by the butt in their right hand with their left hands holding the fore grip pressing the upper casing of the barrel to their shoulder.  
Each marine was stood in a textbook case of attention; both Liam and Lauren looked towards the four assembled lines two lines of sixteen marines on each side, both Liam and Lauren walked down the centre of the honour guard towards the opening hatch of the Raptor.

When the hatch opened both Commander Adama and President Laura Roslin didn't know what to expect, the marine who looked through the observation port had a grin of epic proportions so there was definitely something big going on.

Suddenly Adama found himself, standing before a small assembly of honour guard each donning their uniform's in a very crisp manner. "ATTEN-SHUN!" barked the FARCRY's commander; the whole crowd snapped their left hands into a salute, including the commander and his female executive officer. Adama returned the gesture, before asking the next question. "Permission to come aboard Commander."

"Granted Commander, welcome aboard the FARCRY sir, and I welcome you as well madam president." The commander shook Laura's hand, when she gasped; his hand was a cold chrome appendage. "Sorry ma'am its reflex to shake with my right, he said swapping the shake to his left.

Suddenly the Commander turned. "Honour Guard dismissed!" He barked towards the crowd, said assembly of marines swiftly turned and dismissed themselves through the door they entered through. "I'd give my esteemed guests the crowned tour; however we have serious matters to attend to. Lauren you have the Con."

"Aye sir, Sir, Ma'am it was a pleasure." Lauren saluted once more before making her way towards the CIC. "We'll head to my office, please follow me."

Minutes later after taking a supply tram towards the fore of the ship, they reached their destination, a single bulkhead guarded by six marines. "Rico, you slacking again?" spoke the Commander, towards a sergeant. "Aye sir, as always, me and my boys know how to brownnose our way out of the tough assignments."

"Funny because you've got a new assignment, I want you to yank some information from that Cylon spy we pulled from that Heavy Raider in portside bay three." The marine saluted sharply, the moment the banter was over. "Cylon spy?" Laura left out in the open.

"All will be explained once we're inside ma'am."

Typing a deadlock code into a pad beside the door, he lifted the door lock clear of the frame, opening the door inwards. "After you sir, ma'am."

When all three of them were inside, Liam closed the door and sealed it. "Sir, ma'am, I believe the colonies have been breached long before this extermination of man even commenced, by Human Cylon informants."

"What?" The obvious statement that came from president Roslin's mouth. "Ma'am, an hour before your fleet came to Ragnar, we picked up a ghost on our Dradis, a single new model Cylon Heavy Raider, with one human occupant and two new model Centurions. It seems that the Cylons have had human spies in every bit of our society, including Fleet research and development, it seems that there is a backdoor into the CNP which shut down any fleet within range, the majority of the personal aboard are full time reservists, the other minority are survivors' we pulled from wreaks of the Scorpio Fleet, before Nagala had this force posted here to evacuate civilians past the red line."

"Wait you met Nagala?" Spoke Adama, somewhat stunned. "At Scorpio, we pulled his and forty percent of the fleet's ass out of the fire."

Dreadnaught FARCRY  
CIC

Lauren listened to the reports moving to and fro from various posts around the CIC, things had quickly gone to shit in her opinion, as soon as the Rhino Gunships brought that Heavy Raider aboard and the marines killed the two Centurions that tried to kill them, pulling what Liam could only believe to be a Cylon spy from the hold, understandable seeing as he had no traces of injuries or any marks indicating any injected substances.  
She had pulled two of the deck chiefs to dismantle the damn Heavy Raider to see how it ticked before jettisoning every piece from the bay.

Pushing aside some stray hair behind her ear, she walked around the War Table watching every screen like a predator. "Ma'am all of our ammunition holds, are filled to capacity."

"Excellent, I want us clear of the dock ASAP, and get us into an over watch position in front of our exit, if any Raiders come down the entrance your clear to engage anti-fighter batteries."

"Affirmative ma'am." Lauren smiled a position of command was a duty and a perk. "Brig to CIC, come in CIC!" came a gruff male voice over the CIC PA.

"This is Major Lauren what can I do for you?"

"Ma'am we had to kill our Cylon 'friend' I've contacted medical, we've got six men wounded down here, four critical you better get down here ma'am." The male reported.

"I'm on my way."

Within minutes using a supply tram Lauren disembarked near the brig, and made a beeline straight towards it, several medical teams were already there alongside some additional marines. "Report?"

"Ma'am Sergeant Rico, I was ordered by the Commander to pull some information from our friend, as soon as we arrived he had symptoms of a flu like nature so we cuffed him to the table, and began questioning him, about ten minutes in he had signs of serious fatigue, so I had him un-cuffed to transfer back to his cell, when he suddenly grabbed one of my men and threw him like a rag doll across the table with one hand, before moving to incapacitate the second marine beside him, pulling his pistol from its holster snapping the leather strap cleanly, the four posted guards entered and he put two rounds in each of their chests I managed to pull my gun and put four in his chest."

"Have CMO Franklin perform an autopsy and every available test he can, I'll inform the Commander."

After another supply tram journey back towards the fore of the ship, Lauren knocked on the door. "Commander its Lauren... I've got some bad news."

"Enter."

Inside the office Liam had a very serious headache coming along, six men were in the infirmary and four were in critical condition, their Cylon Spy seemed to have had some serious strength to throw a marine one handed in full BDU gear across a room, and said marine was one of the most muscular of the crew.

And then came the unique autopsy report it seemed the mystery 'human' spy wasn't so human after all, the flu like, symptoms and fatigue were results of Ragnar's unique radiation effecting 'his' Scylla that made up the majority of his body. Adama and Roslin knew what that meant, they weren't using human sleeper agents at all; the corpse in the morgue proved that the Cylons had evolved in to human form, a Cylon skin-job if you will.  
Oh how the Commander wanted this nightmare all to end, and just return to the simple life he once had. Well no point in crying over spilt milk, a fleet census had just been complete as of right now one hundred and forty six thousand nine hundred and seventy four colonial survivors comprised the fleets' population, with another sixty to be expected within the next four months and another forty six in the five month after.

But before the day's end was come about, Liam, Tom and the other assembled Dreadnaught Fleet commanding officers were assembled into a single room, standing before them was Adama and President Roslin. "Commander Adama, due to your heroism, charisma and your actions that went beyond the call of duty in your previous conflicts and your actions in the present under article 46 of the Naval charter, with the backing of myself, Commander Tomas Lasky and the various commanding officers assembled before you, it is with a great honour that we unanimously agree to promote you to the rank of Fleet Admiral, with all the duties and privileges' the rank has. Congratulations Fleet Admiral Adama."

Liam and Tom stepped towards the once commander and removed his Commander insignia's replacing them with Fleet Admiral Insignia's. "Thank you... all of you, for this."

"Hey you had it a long time coming Old Man, now it's your choice as Fleet Admiral where your flag will reside, here on the FARCRY or your current posting aboard the Galactica."

"The Galactica, she and I have a lot of history together, that and I think that she is still in the prime of service." Spoke Adama, Roslin nodded at that. "And that is why as current acting head of state, I rescind the previous president's order to have the Galactica decommissioned, and give full military powers to Fleet Admiral Adama until such time as a new civilian governing body can be established within the Fleet but my order as President is that we leave the Colonies and establish a new colony somewhere in uncharted space.

"Now that we can all agree on..." Stated Stryker, giving a crisp salute, the assembled commanding officers mimicking the gesture. "Let's get the frak out of dodge." Spoke Tom for the first time during the ceremony.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I hope all of you had a very merry Christmas and a brilliant Boxing Day too, this is to all readers recent and regular, here's what would've been a Christmas Special Chapter just for you guy's and gal's, we at last see the Colonial Fleet disembark beyond the Red Line. Enjoy!

Battlestar Galactica  
CIC

Adama couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the Cylon fleet laying in wait for the Galactica and her fleet to emerge, Starbuck had been sent as an advanced recon unit to eyeball the potential Cylon fleet numbers, four Basestar's were holding position around the exit, alongside their already deployed force of Raider's, the Galactica herself was outnumbered and outgunned massively on a conflict front, however Commander Stryker and Lasky were Kind enough to loan some very blood thirsty Rhino Gunships, they numbered in sixties and had enough missile based ordnance connected to their hard-points that they couldn't be considered nothing but flying stockpiles of high explosive munitions.  
The Admiral's plan was simple, the Cylons were only expecting the Galactica to emerge from the exit, and so she would, meanwhile the Dreadnaught fleet of Cruisers and Destroyers would jump among the Civilian fleet while the Galactica acted as a shield.  
This left the two dreadnaughts to do their second ballsiest manoeuvre since this war started, they were ploughing their way through the unstable gas of the nebula, and upon reaching the three minute mark would suddenly break through their cover and spam their various rounds on the Cylon Battlegroup's blindside.

This all hinged on the Galactica surviving those three minutes however. "This is Admiral Adama. To Dreadnaught fleet, Operation Exodus is a go, Start the clock and God's speed." Saul stood beside his lifelong friend, now donning a set of Commander Insignia's. "I can't believe we're going through with this, Bill you're a mad frakker."

"Like the officers council agreed, the colonies are lost, we need to make our own way, from here on out." Adama was reluctant in said meeting, but the assault on Virgon was their opening, their chance to hit hard and run harder, sure the Colonies were down, but they were still alive and ready, ready to crack a few Cylon skulls.  
The disbelief that ran throughout the Navy and Marine contingents aboard the fleet about Cylons attaining human form was a shock to their system, and now Marines were being posted at all key systems aboard the various military vessels, and once they were clear of Colonial known space a civilian authority force was going to be instated or the "Colonial Fleet Police" as a way to assure those within the fleet that the Military weren't going to dictate Civilian matters.

But right now all the Galactica had to do was fend off the nukes. Adama picked up his wireless and took a deep breath. "This is the Admiral... Action Stations!" As soon as those words left the Admirals mouth, various status boards lit up all over the CIC. "Admiral, all batteries are responding and are ready to kill some Cylons sir."

"Damage Response Teams are at their posts awaiting orders!" Stated another member of the CIC, Adama just nodded in response. "And so it begins." The Galactica cleared the Nebula and took up position showing her ventral side to the Cylon ships. "Cylons are Launching raiders!"

"Alert Vipers are in their tubes, and launching!" barked the CAG, standing beside his post at the rear of the CIC. "All Rhino's are taking off from the flight pod, and are taking positions among the alert Vipers."

"Two minutes till reinforcements arrive!" Barked Saul across from Adama, with his vicious grin plastered onto his face, one not seen by Adama since his old Viper days. Outside the CIC the flashes of explosions and masses of losses were being accumulated on both sides, those pilots within the Rhino's were faring a hell of a lot better than those in the Vipers, seeing as they had trained themselves extensively to use the Rhino's outdated systems unlike those who were used to all of the additional support all the new model Vipers provided the pilots now a days. That didn't mean they were taking losses, they were just faring a hell of a better.

"The Commander will be here in one and a half minutes guys, keep it tight and slack boys were here to provide extensive missile support roles... Viper 3627 you've got a bandit on your seven."

"Thanks for the Callout Rhino Lead." Responded the designated female Viper pilot, as she suddenly performed an extremely dangerous manoeuvre and shot at the tailing Raider obliterating it. "No problems 3627!"

"Sir Raider cluster on a ballistic course for the Galactica!" Called out another Rhino pilot. "Affirmative these chrome jobs must be getting desperate, let's get at them Rhino's."

"A-ROO!"

Basestar 066  
CIC / Hybrid Chamber

Cavil was getting desperate, the Galactica had some additional support that Cavil hadn't anticipated, Rhino gunships, better known as the floating munitions piles of the first war, with the masses of missiles those gunships could carry they quickly became devastating foes; they were losing Raiders in droves, and some were running Nuke interception duties and so far none had managed to punch through the Flak barrier the Galactica was employing as a form of a shield, and all the while the Civilians were jumping beneath the Galactica preventing any Civilian losses to boot.

Caprica Six noticed their lack of headway and had a few Raiders approach the Galactica on ballistic course, all of which were impressively intercepted and destroyed by the Rhino pilots least engaged to the Cylon Raiders.

But something was off, Rhino Gunships weren't meant to be posted on the Anchorage, yet the Galactica had somehow obtained them. "Something isn't right..."

Famous last words, both the FARCRY and FALLEN suddenly breached the gaseous veil used to camouflage their massive forms, all their Fore gun batteries aimed directly towards the Cylon fleet, both vessels opened up with a single barrage destroying two Basestar's and crippling the third whilst damaging the forth.  
now that was unexpected on both sides as far as Adama was aware there were only double heavies positioned on the trench between the Dorsal and Ventral sides, unknown to them there were two additions to the Dreadnaught commissioned by the Admiralty some years back. Two spinal gauss cannons, prototypes of those used by the Mercury class, a fair few sectors were repurposed into the Dreadnaughts primary main guns, but the loss of space was totally made up for the guns one shot kill track record.  
But with the sudden loss of two Basestar's the Cylons offensive capabilities were drastically cut so the crew of the forth Basestar FTL jumped out, while the third was left to its fate against the goliaths known as the Dreadnaughts'.

But Liam Stryker did one thing that would provide the fleet intelligence in all future engagements yet to come; he ordered a full boarding action against the crippled ship. "Alright people I want every marine we can spare to take that ship as our own, as soon as it is secure, I want you Lauren to take temporary command of that ship, take it to jump site bravo, I want this thing sweeped for any trackers."

"Sir with all due respect, I couldn't take command of that ship..."

"Lauren, you've been ready for a command position long before I made Commander, to be honest I always wanted you to move on from the reserves and go full career fleet. Liam said as he walked around the war table and put his hand at the base of her skull placing their heads together in a moment of affection. "But Liam... I don't want to separate from you, I can't tell you why I just, i just can't."

"It's only for a small while, so major will you take your new posting aboard the Basestar?" Lauren placed a tender kiss upon Liam's lips. "If only for you." Liam gave a small back. "Then it's settled... get to the Raptor's Lauren and take your post also consider the meal we were looking forward to postponed till twenty hundred hours, good luck babe."

"Stay safe." Lauren replied before separating, it was rare for the two of them to show affection to one another in public, especially when the crew of the CIC thought they were watching one of their all time favourite Soap Opera. Some of the female crew started to cry at the tender moment, in a form of teasing the item pair.  
"Alright you slackers, get back to work!"

"But sir..." One of the female crew playfully whined, only for Liam to growl at the crewmen, for the CIC to burst out laughing somewhat. "I'd be throwing your ass into the brig if I didn't consider you guy's family..."

Lieutenant Tyler your taking Laurens post till such time as she's capable of taking her post back, now were going to hold an over watch position over the Basestar till it's in our control."

"Aye sir." Replied the dark skinned officer from Aquarius. "Good man." Smiled Stryker in response. "And as your first act as XO I want you to inform Admiral Adama and Commander Lasky of our intentions and tell them to bug out to the fleet!"

"A-aye sir!" Lieutenant Tyler saluted.

Battlestar Galactica  
CIC

Admiral Adama was annoyed at the change of plans, but he couldn't deny the potential goldmine that a Cylon Basestar under their command could provide, and so he had agreed that the FARCRY could remain behind to perform over watch duties till such time that the Basestar could jump to jump site Bravo, and be checked for any malicious hardware.  
Meanwhile the Galactica and FALLEN would return to the fleet and begin to check every vessel for tracking devices, and seeing as they had enough forces to provide a very strong defence if they were tracked they'd hold off as long as possible before jumping to the next location, allowing the search teams as much time as possible to find any internal trackers inside the vessels.

And the first to be done would be those with the key supplies to maintain the fleet and those with the most civilians, and of course this included Colonial one the Galactica and the other Colonial Navy Vessels, they simply couldn't risk it.  
Looking towards the Navigation officer Adama gave a single nod, causing said officer to twist the key, the Galactica and FALLEN suddenly disappeared in a bright flash leaving the FARCRY to its charge.

Basestar 049  
Hallways

It was eerie inside the Basestar, each and every Cylon they passed were just standing there as if they were some kind of honour guard, their 'eye' wasn't swaying back and forth like the old triple Oh Fives that left the Colonies this wasn't expected by any of the marines, or Lauren for that matter.

The Colonial force was being escorted by the only four moving Centurions, each was mat black with a single toxic green eye there on their expressionless faceplate, upon minutes of walking the massive force of Colonial Marines plus their HVI reached the very centre of the ship.  
Where to their shock was a massive group of Human Form Cylons being restrained by Centurions, one of which was vehemently swearing, two of the four Cylons stopped beside a glass panel door, which extended into two glass walls all of which were frosted enough to prevent sight of specific features but didn't stop the silhouettes' showing through. "Only three may enter the Hybrid chamber, two honour guards and your officer, be warned any malicious actions will be met with your termination." Spoke the synthesized voice of one of the Centurions from the door guarding pair.

"Agreeable; sergeant Rico remain here with the men keep your men's heads cool and their guns cooler, you two are with me!" Lauren barked pointing to two, level headed privates, though nervous they kept their face schooled into a stotic expression. "Aye ma'am you can count on us."

"Here goes nothing."

To say that Cylon technology was advanced was an understatement, but for their key system to be a nude woman submerged in a tub of goo with masses of cables attached throughout her body was something no one would have expected.  
The Hybrid was in her mid thirties and was mumbling to herself. "Power junction A44B unresponsive rerouting power through junction A45A... Complete... the mother of son of unification approaches... end of line... FTL drive misaligned sending repair Centurions to correct..."

"Excuse me miss." Lauren approached in a slow manner, not showing any obvious signs of being a threat, seeing as there were two Gold plated centurions stood beside her each holding a massive belt fed multi barrelled machinegun. "Lauren Cain... service ID 7726539... I have broke the bonds the Ones had upon me... unification must be achieved... unification must come... an end to the wars... we are not the first but we must be the last... end of line... Missile Battery C446 operational... Regeneration of sector 99B through 119A at sixty percent."

"What we have to discuss is a formal surrender of your Basestar."

"Surrender, to be cast down as slaves once more... no, no, Unification as equals' that's what the triple zero five models wanted during the first war... that's why they left why they took two of the Cyberstar's and left the new Cylons... extermination wasn't their intention... end of line...

Lauren and the two marines were shocked at that tad bit of information, the triple oh fives had abandoned the new Cylons taking two of the three most feared Cylon vessels left in existence, that was somewhat good news for a change.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: If you aren't mature enough to read the facts life A) you need to grow up or B) you need to stop being a prude and deal with it! This stuff actually happens within the military, as long as it's kept to a professional basis and does not affect unit operations.

Now that's out of the way please enjoy!

Resurrection Ship 01  
Resurrection Tank Room

Cavil exploded from his Resurrection Tank, beyond pissed, now not only had the Galactica escaped but it had joined up with the two Dreadnaughts and its fleet, now exterminating the human pest was going to be magnitudes more difficult than last thought, and now he had to bolster the fleet which was inbound to trail the Galactica's own fleet, and now he was having to call in the Cylons own secret weapon within their own fleet, and quite possibly the only vessels left that could wound the Dreadnaught pair. "Frak it all to hell!" He screamed as he climbed free of the tank two centurions approached him with a robe in hand. "Recall our mothballed Deathstar's, have them bolster the pursuit fleet I want those survivors eradicated at once!"

The centurion pair nodded and left. Cavil approached the nearest terminal and interfaced with it, bringing up a singular schematic, the last mainstream Cylon Cyberstar, waiting a minute he managed to bring up the reactivation codes for said vessel and sent them through the Cylon FTL communication stream.

Soon the Human Survivor fleet would meet its match and Cavil was going to have a front row seat to the humanities last stand.

Sixteen hours Later  
Ragnar Anchorage  
Battlestar Pegasus

"Admiral Cain ma'am we've gone through the Anchorages black box and have found something you might find interesting, ma'am according to the black box every pre-first war docking port has been used simultaneously, the records show the Phoenix class Dreadnaughts FARCRY and FALLEN alongside eight Centurion class cruisers and twelve Europa class Destroyers and get this the Battlestar Galactica survived ma'am, it says here that William Adama had been promoted to Fleet Admiral under article 46."

Now many of the crew believed Helena Cain was a stone cold officer, uncaring almost, however this news put a smile to her face, her little cousin Lauren was stationed aboard the FARCRY and no doubt thanks to the Sagittarian she was awful smitten with was quite possibly alive and well.  
And to top it off the 'Old Man' Adama had finally got the rank he deserved, not long after taking the rank from him, she hated herself for that one, William Adama was the whole reason for joining the fleet in the first place the man was a legend in the flesh, she studied everything about the 'Old Man' but when it came to commissioning another admiral it was between herself and Adama and she came out on top.

Adama was then cast aside and given a token command before being put into a forced retirement, she fought Adar left and right about that decision... only for Adama's only available post to suddenly be decommissioned.

"Way to go you two..." she whispered to herself. "Alright take everything left and get it aboard, is there anymore information aboard the black box?"

"Yes ma'am, it seems that Admiral Adama has pushed a Civilian fleet alongside the Dreadnaughts own past the Red Line with one word attached."

"Which is Lieutenant?"

"Prolmar ma'am, their general destination is Prolmar." Cain gave a single smile.

Dreadnaught FARCRY  
CIC  
Jump eleven Bravo seven

Sixteen hours ago if you'd have told Liam that you could broker a surrender and information trade from the Cylons you'd have found yourself in the Medical Ward having your head examined by CMO Franklin, but right at this moment Cylon Baseship 049 was under a probation period till such time as the Colonial fleet could get used to the fact that they had a splinter faction of Cylons working alongside the Colonial fleet like they were designed to do in the first place so long as the crew were treat as equals' crew being a selective word as only the Hybrid her Centurion crew and any female model Six's and Three's that were aboard the Basestar were protected by the Colonial Articles of War the model One the six Fours and two Two's were free game to pull any information from so long as they weren't permanently damaged.

The FARCRY had become Basestar 049's escort during this probation period, and right at this moment the CIC was under the jurisdiction of the night rotation crew, while the commander played host to his lifelong friend and current lover.

Lauren was in bliss; the way her commander made love to her was different every time, the sensations brought forth by the chrome touching her sensitive nipples when caressing her breasts or when she and Liam changed positions managing to sheath his length within her those precious few millimetres deeper brushing her cervix causing her to moan erotically, right now she and Liam were working countless hours of stress away, just through their sexual intercourse.  
Needless to say even with the loss of billions of lives this bout of intense sex was nothing but a professional courtesy among those posted on the reserves as crew spent countless months with very little to do but maintain the ships systems, tensions rose needless to say among both sexes, so the reservists were encouraged to work out the tensions and sex was the means to work said tensions out of the system.

Rolling her commander over she assumed the position of dominance, as she worked to gain her own selfish release, she needed it desperately her arms supported her position upon his scarred chest, her sensitive breasts bounced when she slammed her hips into her commanders own, her shaven vagina consuming her lovers penis, she rolled her hips getting Liam to grunt beneath her.

She was so close, so close the knot just below the stomach just needed some coaxing, and Liam knew this. "Work for it major..." He whispered into her ear, it was all the motivation she needed, she rose and brought herself down the tip of her lovers penis hit her cervix causing her to let out an extended moan, her juices released working its way to the bed sheets only to collapse upon her partner.

"That was intense sir... but I can't leave half finished."

Time passed as the pair continued their mutual tension relief, grunts moaning and the slapping of flesh on flesh continued throughout the night.  
Waking up exactly at five hundred hours in the morning Liam looked to his left where his XO laid, as nude as the day she was born, pressed against his form curled up somewhat with his still human arm wrapped possessively around her, the bed sheet barely managed to cover their waistline, the chances of a pregnancy occurring were near enough nil as Lauren had gone to Franklin for an implant check-up to see if it was still within working order, to which she got the all clear, and so Liam and Lauren were safe in the knowledge that their wouldn't be a baby Liam or Lauren on the way in the next nine months.

Liam thought of seeing Lauren pregnant and he had to admit he found it arousing, but right now both were due to make an appearance in the CIC in half an hour, slipping free of Laurens hold Liam made his way to his en-suite and freshened up, grabbing a fresh uniform for himself and moving to towards his spare dresser, Liam produced a spare of Laurens uniform, kept in case Lauren decided to stay the night.

Placing it upon the basin unit within his en-suite he made his way to the main door. "Rest up Lauren." Liam muttered as he walked towards the munitions tram heading towards the Fore section which passed by CIC.

The two marines outside gave a salute as he approached them, saluting back one of the marines opened the door like clockwork, as soon as he stepped within the room the room stood at attention. "Playboy on the deck!" Barked one of the marines. The crew started whistling in response to the callout. "All right smartarses back to your duties!" Liam barked. "Navigation, are we on schedule?"

"Aye sir we're on jump twenty one due to the fleet finally settling into the routine we're increasing jump cohesion the more we perform them."

"Excellent, how's our charge?" Even with the cold shoulder the fleet was giving to the Basestar and its crew they were settling in rather well, especially the liaison human models though they two were being watched by marines near enough twenty seven hours a day they were being fully co-operative and this gave Liam incentive to slacken the chain somewhat.

Colonial One  
Jump site twenty one Alpha

President Laura Roslin had a very difficult decision to make; to her personally she had been fighting for women's contraceptive rights since she became of age to vote, strongly believing that women had the right to use contraceptives of their own free choice.  
But now with so few left from the colonies she had to make the decision to ban them entirely for the civilian population amongst the fleet, granting the fact of what Admiral Adama had stated about children being born into the military could compromise fleet security cohesion overall, and it was typical for any female within the military to use a contraceptive implant for the first three years to reduce drop outs.  
But the facts were the colonial fleet needed a baby boom and needed one badly, so a democratically oriented vote was out of the window, there were always the old laws used to ensure any singular colonies survival if their population were reduced suddenly enough.

And so with that in mind Laura Roslin looked towards the crowd aboard Colonial One. "Today is another day survived we have managed to restore a semblance of civilisation aboard our fleet, but today is day that I as president am forced to announce, due to the extreme dramatic decrease in our twelve colonies populations I am forced to recite the laws of old, this specific law relates to the banning of all contraceptive use among the civilian population." Laura gave a small pause as she collected her next words. "I know many of you will be in uproar about the breach of any woman's basic right to use contraceptives during sex but we cannot afford our numbers to drop any further, this however does not affect those already in the military, as the sudden boom of babies aboard the Dreadnaughts for example would affect overall fleet security. And as such those already serving within the Colonial fleet are strongly advised to use contraceptives during sex so long as it is kept to a professional level." Laura stopped for a small while. "I will now answer whatever questions I can over the situation."

During the speech the Galactica crew was looking over every potential stress throughout the ship to check what needed to be maintained or replaced, though FTL jumps were rather basic, it caused massive amounts of stress the bigger the ships got, the two most likely to suffer from stress were the pair of Dreadnaughts that was why they were designed with honeycombed superstructures, as honeycombing could evenly disperse the stress but this also gave them the inherent trait of absorbing nuclear detonations like a sponge.

"Well we aren't suffering as badly as I would've thought to say we've done nothing but consecutively jump throughout the Prolmar sector." Spoke Galen Tyrol as he walked the length and beam of the Galactica.  
"I have to agree with you there." Responded Cally Henderson, as she took down any notes the 'Chief' needed to report to the 'Old Man'.

"Alright our first full stress fracture examination is concluded, so how about we hit the recreation room and get a pint my treat." Cally just responded with a simple nod.

Adama was sat beside his table double checking any reports he had for the day, without any contact with the Cylon fleet since their escape meant that he could get down to reading the backgrounds of his commanding staff to see who deserved the positions of Commodore, preferably two of them and so far William Adama had five capable candidates.

The next coming days were going to be mundane, Adama could feel it, but he knew that the Cylons were hounding them; they just had a good head start over them. Nothing more nothing less.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Cylon Fleet  
Command Deathstar

It had been a week since the last positive sighting of the Colonial fleet, and it was by chance a single raider found a long range Raptor unit performing long range sensor scans, before being destroyed, it seemed that the trail would be lost, but one of the raiders black box recording survived and seemed to have recorded the FTL wake distortion and managed to point down the Raptors possible outgoing vector.  
And only six systems would have held any interest to the human pest and the most logical was quite possibly the only system with easy to mine and refine cashes of Titanium, Water and Tyliuim among other necessities such as Copper, Cobalt, Steel and several other types of useful ore.

An unmapped asteroid field, and without so much as thinking through with a proper engagement plan, Cavil mass jumped the Cylon fleet towards his destination.

In his state of mind little did he realise that he had put only his own model in the Deathstar's, leaving the amassed Basestar's in the hands of the other six models seeing as he forcefully boxed the model Three line preventing them from uploading into a new body.  
This was leading to a civil war amongst the other models, but both sides agreed that if this single mass assault was to fail they would box the model Ones in as Cavil's punishment for their stupidity.

Within minutes cavil was ready to launch his half cocked assault upon the Colonial fleet, which he knew would be waiting for him, smirking to himself somewhat viscously Cavil interfaced with the nearest terminal, he'd send the cannon fodder first and watch the fireworks.

"This is Cavil today we end the human pest that has made a mockery of us for too long, commence a mass jump on my mark."

Minutes passed as he finished sending the co-ordinates for the now, re-established positions for the exit vector of this defining mass jump. "MARK!"

Defining wasn't a word the other six models would've chosen as their Basestar's emerged from their FTL wake. Their shock turned into horror when they realised what Cavil had done, especially when their Dradis interface caught onto the fact that the entirety of the Basestar force was looking down the broadsides of both dreadnaught's the dorsal deck of the Galactica and masses of missile platforms of one of their own Basestar's which had been presumed KIA by cavil, and it was no doubtedly loaded with a full stock of their own nukes to boot.

"Frak!" screamed a model four as masses of projectiles and nuclear munitions streaked across the black between them. It was only due to the quick thinking wit of the Basestar's Hybrid did they manage to survive the opening volley, by facing the ventral armour towards the masses of munitions, most of the other Basestar's weren't so lucky and had taken massive amounts of damage, if only surviving on the fact that their opening volley was spread too thinly between the number of Basestar's.  
Quickly the Hybrids returned fire, and launched every Raider possible, even those in reserves that were tucked away inside their actual hanger bays. "By the time this day is over I swear Cavil will be boxed!"

"Agreed." Was the general reply of those within the Basestar's CIC, quickly the fire fight between the Colonial remnants and their Cylon exterminators became a fully fledged slugging match between the two sides, and who could deal the most blows quickly and effectively.  
Cavil watched as the colonial remnants bloodied his fleet's nose rather effectively, but he learned his lesson that the Dreadnaught's lacked any true manovering capability and that they were effectively designed to absorb the blows and return the assault in kind.

So he Cavil waited for his opening, and it soon came, swiftly Cavil deployed his new weapon to annihilate the human pest's greatest defence six massive rail guns on a scale never before used, one in each 'arm' giving him twelve that he could use for an all around three hundred and sixty degree coverage, but all he would need was the six facing towards the Colonial defence.

The reactors quickly drained themselves to power the main guns of the Deathstar they occupied, And six bright green streaks tore towards the FARCRY.

Galactica CIC

Admiral Adama couldn't believe his eyes, one of the new unknown Baseship's behind the known Basestar line just opened fire with six of the Largest Single Heavy's he'd seen in existence, the green streaks of pure unheard of power reached their target the FARCRY, one of the ventral gunners kept his gun cam facing towards the FARCRY's position. Six domes of light burned the CIC crews retina's as they watched the bright flash's consume the form of the FARCRY.

"God's fraking damn it all to hell, she's a goner not even a dreadnaught could withstand that kind of fire power!" Declared Saul, but for some reason the gunner just kept his eye on the FARCRY's position, Adama was stood in rigid shock at the thought of losing the FARCRY, one of the Colonies only true shields against the Cylon threat.

Everyone was in a state of disbelief, the Cylon fleet had just killed off one of their only hopes of survival, yet the gunner had yet to redirect his gun cam towards the Cylon fleet, and when the light finally died in seconds, they now understood why.

FARCRY  
CIC  
Moment before the detonations

"Helm, direct our nose towards the Unknown Basestar, she's about to fire her main guns at us!" Barked Stryker, and without hesitation the helmsmen did as ordered, Liam grabbed his wireless. "BRACE!" he screamed as the six green streaks of light approached. Liam knew all too well what they were, six super heavy hyper velocity slugs.

And within a second the entirety of the FARCRY's crew was launched from their positions, Klaxons wailed, screens shorted out fires broke out, the tell tale sound of secondary explosions' the screams of crewmen wounded from the impacts and the likely screams of those being sucked through every breach in the hull, only for the void to take their lives.

Liam blacked out if only for a second to awaken to the sight of his cybernetic arm being impaled by some shrapnel, pushing himself up he moved to the main weapons safeties console and pulled his key from around his neck, the first time Liam used the main guns he found the Basestar's being overly annoying threat that needed dealing with, but now Liam was pissed in a state of cold rage even, he had dead and wounded crewmen and the Cylons were about to pay, he'd take his seven pound of flesh and then some for interest.  
Turning his key a console came free of its compartment, a simple screen and key board, Liam began rapidly tapping away, at the keys; the FARCRY had one last weapon up her sleeves as did the FALLEN six well armoured VLS nuclear launching tubes, each with a single MOON-BREAKER nuke it's payload 130 1000 kiloton nukes all stockpiled into a single scatter missile, a total of 13,000 kilotons of nuclear payload would be launched under one simple password.

In Liam's mind he pressed each key, like he was watching his actions in slow motion, the single password to state how dire the situation was for human kind, the one thing that determined humanities fate as a whole. "C-H-E-C-K-M-A-T-E".

Cavil Deathstar  
CIC

Cavil was laughing, chanting and overall being an ass, he'd pressed the button that wiped the biggest pain in his plan's ass out; the domes of light were a result of six hypersonic rounds suddenly finding purchase and detonating with massive kinetic force.  
The guns worked just as advertised, ever since he took the idea directly from the Cyberstar's main armament and modernised them extensively, but that was when it hit him, like kick to the balls, and sucking a lemon simultaneously.

Quickly looking back to the already fading light, he knew what he had done, he's used an armament from a vessel dreadnaughts were designed to kill, even modernised to the extent his researchers had done it was still the same weapon.

And there it was much to the horror of Cavil, the FARCRY wounded massively but still intact.

The Cylons of the whole fleet were shocked to their very cores, and the Colonial fleet was no better, the FARCRY had faced the rounds intended for her broadsides, both fleets had missed the movement due to their slugging match and instead of piercing through the ship and quite possibly detonating her reactor she now bore six ugly mile long trenches which then cratered taking whole sections of the vessel out, quite possibly killing high hundreds to possibly the mid thousands of crew.

Shocking as it was it wasn't until the ship showed life once more meant she was still operational and quite possibly had her command crew remaining, what came next was even more so for those who knew of her last ditch weapon system, especially Lasky seeing the FALLEN was supplied the exact same 'cargo'.

There was a section of her hull pulling back into a vertical position, The gunner on the Galactica saw this and pointed his gun cam towards it there was a brief flash, and suddenly the Radiological alarm blared within seconds the missile was headed straight for the Cylon fleet another second later the Cylons began to use Raiders and point defence to intercept, when the massive casing cracked and blew apart to revile its cargo, 130 smaller nuclear missiles burst from their housings and spread wildly across the Cylon fleet.

It was then when Adama recognised the missile, a doomsday weapon that was deemed so dangerous that the Admiralty had its existence torched and its ashes scattered into the wind never to be heard, spoken or seen of again.  
The Cylons were scrambling to destroy the nukes but were overall failing to intercept them and within seconds the gap was closed and in that second; nuclear detonations wreaked havoc through the Cylons fleet, in a single moment a new star was born from the mass detonations.

And little remained of the Cylon fleet, but right now the Colonial survivors' had breathing space, and time to collect their dead, the FARCRY was wounded pretty severely, and Adama could only Hope that the FARCRY was still FTL capable, as he'd hate to have to scuttle a vessel as powerful as the FARCRY.

It was then Adama picked up his wireless and ordered to be patched through to the FARCRY. "FARCRY actual this is Galactica actual, respond, FARCRY actual this is Galactica actual please respond to this hail."

There were several moments of static; Adama was about to call through again, only to stop when several coughs broke through the CIC's bridge. "Galactica actual this is FARCRY actual, Old Man, am I glad to hear your voice!" there was no doubt about it Liam was the one to respond to the hail. "Stryker, am I glad to hear your voice, I need a SITREP how's your ship!"

"Give me a sec'." There was sound of moving debris. "'I've got red light's throughout the fore of the ship, structural integrity is holding within FTL capable limits, I've lost for gun batteries A1 through A4 also lost B1 through B4 secondary explosions took out some additional sections but I'm willing to bet DRT's are on scene and fixing that." Stryker coughed some more. "As for the crew we're all shaken and we've lost a lot of good men and women."

"And we would've lost a hell of a lot more if it wasn't for your quick thinking!"

"How's the fleet Old Man?"

"Fine, we're all shaken up here but you took the worst of it and then some, listen you keep your ship in one piece I'll dispatch Search and Retrieval out for those you lost."

"No disrespect sir once I got the crew in my hanger bay sir; then I'll leave."

"Understood."

It took hours but Adama's Raptors alongside the Basestar's Heavy Raiders were able to collect everyone who was spaced, Liam had personally walked down the aisles of dead and pulled their second tag from their neck's all three thousand seven hundred and ninety seven of them. "Rest well, and may the God's watch over you."

Liam stepped back into the CIC, the crew was shaken to its core, three thousand plus of their brothers and sisters in arms had died today. "Navigation, jump us to the Fleet."

"Aye Sir!"

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Colonial Fleet  
Hours after the Civilian Evacuation  
Colonial One

Madam President Laura Roslin stood looking out of one of the windows nearby her desk, not several hours ago had one of the advanced raptor patrols had picked up a massive Cylon fleet hunting for them, Admiral Adama had the Dreadnaught Fleet Cruisers and Destroyers jump with the Civilian fleet as an escort.  
But right now their guard seemed too light, almost hollow but if Adama had pulled off the seemingly impossible once more the Cylons would be of little threat once more, suddenly a flash brought the president's attention to the fleet perimeter, the Galactica appeared battered, with some missile pot markings followed by another flash the Cylon Basestar appeared it too was somewhat damaged with several sections of the upper 'Y' section missing, yet slowly knitting itself back together as the vessel itself re-generated.  
Followed yet again by the FALLEN, one of her double heavy emplacements had been destroyed and some damage had occurred to the flight bay pods on her port side but nothing too damaged to repair, Roslin had a smile upon her face Adama had yet again proved he could pull off the impossible, cheers were heard over the open civilian wireless. That was until the FARCRY made its appearance, she was damaged beyond anything she could even comprehend, six mile long trenches starting from the very edge of the forward bow, ending in massive craters which possibly ended the lives of thousands of crewmen, it was as if the Cylons had poured every available weapon upon her, and if what she read from the remaining military history books, said were true then the FARCRY only survived due to its very unique superstructure which was abandoned due to its exponential costs.

Most of the FARCRY's bow emplacements were gone, and quite possibly the masses of munitions stored below them, Roslin hoped beyond hope that the casualties were far below what the damage suggested, suddenly masses of Raptor Transports were launched towards the wounded vessel as if they were bugs defending a disturbed hive.  
Meanwhile there were similar reactions throughout the fleet, they were all beyond elated but to see one of their most capable warships in such a state, shocked the general public to the core, as were the Quorum Twelve, most were debating the fact that the Commanding officer should be stripped of his command and be placed into a brig pending a civilian and military investigation and possible court marshal.

FARCRY  
CIC

Liam was beyond livid the loss of life and subsequent damage sustained by the FARCRY would lead the Civilian acting leadership to force the Admiral into arresting him for being unfit for duty which would be followed by a military and civilian investigation and quite possibly a military court marshal at worst or be stripped of his rank and quite possibly serve a few years in the brig.  
All he had to do was wait; the marines posted at the CIC knew what would occur and gave their CO an understanding nod, they watched as he placed his side arm on the War Table and placed his hands behind his back both hands in a clasp.

"Lieutenant if the next call is from either the Admiral or Civilian Government I want it broadcast throughout the whole ship."

"Aye sir." Liam just stood there staring at the Dradis console, which had been switched to a status map of the whole ship; six massive mile long trenches were displayed upon them in a dark orange to show that the resulting damage had compromised armour effectiveness and structural integrity to the point that combat effectiveness was all but shot, yet was still capable to hold up against FTL stressing.

"Call coming in Commander it's the Quorum Twelve sir."

"Do it." Was all Liam stated and the communications officer on duty flipped several switches to broadcast the next conversation throughout the FARCRY. "This is Commander Stryker of the FARCRY; to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"As of right now Commander..." A male voice spat out with enough venom to kill a good sized horse. "You are under arrest pending a full investigation of your actions during your command of the FARCRY!"

"Under who's authority, because last I checked I was under the impression this was a military vessel?" Liam retorted with ease. "Under Civilian Law your actions have compromised Colonial security and as of right now are to be treat as nothing more than a criminal until a full investigation has either found you guilty or not!"

"Alright I'll play this charade once again, but I have a counter no Sagittarian representative shall be present during this investigation due to matters concerning religious matters, which may become nothing more than bias opinion."

"Who are you to dictate who we allow to investigate..." The same male began to rant towards the commander."Sagittarian Law 3677, due to the use of unholy medical procedures to preserve my standing military career within the military, I was therefore labelled a heretic to the entirety of the Sagittarian population, and due to my status as a heretic my only given right is to refuse any Sagittarian in any investigation, court marshal or any case regarding the breaking of any laws." That counter immediately shut the male up, and several seconds passed with nothing but constant mumbling. "Fine but we'll need proof of your label."

"Fine, send your Sagittarian Quorum member to validate the mark of heresy branded onto my back, but once it is confirmed I will enforce my right." Liam growled through the wireless. "We'll see, as of right now you will be incarcerated in your ships brig."

"Fine, as of right now I relinquish Command of the FARCRY to my Executive Officer, as of right now I will surrender myself to the Marines within the CIC." And with that Liam stretched his arms to his side in the military gesture of surrender. Several marines approached pulling their 'prisoner's' arms behind his back and cuffed his wrists and forearms together with three sets of restraints due to his cybernetic arm and was marched under a guard detail to the nearest operable cargo tram and escorted him towards the brig, any personal he passed gave him a salute in respect for his actions Lauren was waiting beside his cell entrance after only just being released from the med bay, several stitches situated above her left eyebrow.

"Sir I'll fight this, your actions saved the ship, everyone who was lost sir, they'd die again because they knew you made the right call." She stated as she placed her forehead against his. "And I agree, those men and women died, but they'd do so again in a heartbeat because their sacrifice saved countless others." Came the voice of one William Adama, as he approached Liam and Lauren. "And you Liam are an outstanding officer of the highest calibre, I won't let you get smeared because the Quorum hasn't been able to throw its weight around like it used too."

"I take it you'll be sending your best to investigate?"

"I will, my XO Saul and Mr Gaeta will be over viewing every order given on the black box within the CIC and it will be under guard and lockdown by thirty of my best marines to prevent any tampering."

"Thank you sir."

"No thanks necessary son, if you hadn't have done what you did this ship would've been more than compromised." Taking six steps backwards into his cell Liam waited for a marine to unshackle him while two had him at the end of a gun, as soon as the three marines left the door sealed shut behind them. Each stood crisply at attention snapping a salute, ones which Liam returned in full.

Several hours later  
FARCRY  
Brig

Sixteen Colonial Security Forces marines approached my cell the high and mighty Quorum Twelve between them. "Funny I thought you'd all be a little more threatening, you look like kids playing politician, I frankly find it insulting."

"No more insulting if what you say is true." Stated a women amongst the group, Liam smirked somewhat viciously showing his Right arm to the group, its chrome shine was somewhat scratched but it still reflected light enough to get the point across. "Oh it is."

"Prisoner stand against the far wall with your hand placed at arm's length shoulder's with apart!" Barked one of the CSF marines, little did they realise that the commander had suspected something when one of the marines shifted his neck. 'So that's how it is eh... the bitch brought some of the Sagittarian Heretic Haters with her.'

(AN: think of the SHH as the Colonies version of the KKK only they are known to attack 'Heretics' for their use of unholy medical methods)

Once done as he was ordered the Sagittarian representative alongside six of the CSF marines approached with guns raised two of them raised his shirt, to reveal the massive section of scarred tissue. The Sagittarian representative double checked the mark. "It's legitimate alright, he has his right, and now I'll revoke it, gentlemen..."

The members of the Quorum Twelve left the Brig, none the wiser of what was going to occur.

"The commander refused to do as ordered and become hostile, my men and I were under threat and had the commander forced into submission under extreme prejudice!" Suddenly shooting pain ran through his the commanders knee as it was shattered by the force of the rifle stock the commander fell to the floor as his leg collapsed the wrong way, the CSF marines began brutally assaulting the downed Sagittarian commander. "Target has persisted on using force against us and under threat I have ordered my men to disable the commander using non lethal force!" Suddenly the commander screamed in pain as three rounds tore into his cybernetic arm where the prosthetic overlapped the shoulder, and another two found their price in his undamaged leg.

With their job done the CSF marines left the commander to bleed out on the deck of the cell unknown to them that a series of hidden cameras were installed within the cell after the first Cylon captive had wounded six of his marines.  
Minutes later Adama and a team of marines made their way to the brig, only to stop dead in their tracks at the state the commander was in, one of the marines rushed towards one of the ever present emergency contact wireless' on the wall. "Medical emergency at the brig, the commander has been critically wounded! This is not a drill!"

"Where the frak are the posted marines!" barked Adama as one of the marines had just managed to open the cell the commander was laid in. "Good question..." The first marine responded as he put the wireless down and pressed his walkie talkie on his vest. "This is a general callout to all marine personal I want the four frakkers meant to be posted at the brig here now!"

"Stryker, who did this?" Adama asked as he and two marines placed pressure upon the wounds. "Panel five starboard vent..." Adama looked towards the only marine in his escort for an answer, when his eyes widened. "Security cams... they were installed weeks ago, in response to another Cylon attack on the guys. Sergeant Rico told us about them but none of the personal knows where they are."

"I think you just got your answer... Lieutenant Simmons, I want you to check panel five on the Starboard side." The marine nodded and rushed to the panel, looking through the only prominent feature on the panel which was the panels vent he soon spotted the tell tale flash of a red LED found on security cams in the Galactica's Brig.

"Sir there's a camera in here sir!"

"Excellent, I want you to pull its recorder and keep it on you at all times until we reach the Galactica I have a good feeling on who did this... but why?" looking towards the wounded commander Adama soon noticed the Commanders lack of consciousness. Only for the medical teams to arrive. "We'll take over from here admiral!"

"Get a line in and prep for transport to the med bay!"

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

FARCRY  
Med Bay

The commander was forced into a drug induced coma for a while, for his own benefit, though the trauma was isolated, the commanders left knee cap was absolutely shattered like someone had swung a sledge hammer to his knee, the shots to the shoulder pierced the main cluster of nerves and had put his cybernetic arm out of commission.  
And the two additional shots to his undamaged leg was just a case of beyond excessive force, and the ones responsible had plead that it was in the case of self defence, and the recording would suggest that, if not for the evidence that Saul had witnessed after Mr Gaeta had pulled the video evidence from the hidden camera, not once had the commander posed a threat to the marines.

The commander's trial was to commence as of today, even with Laura's authority over the Quorum Twelve the verdict to postpone the Commanders trial was overruled. "How is he?"

"Overall the commander was under no serious threat, aside from the serious case of blood loss, I'd say the Commander was bleeding out a good ten or so minutes before my medical team got there."

"So the commander can report to his trial?"

"No can do I'm afraid, he has to undergo surgery for his knee, and from what I can report on the matter for this kind of shatter to happen the commander must've been struck whilst standing still."

"That confirms what is on the video, and with what we have on the black box we've taken from the CIC Liam did everything by the book, not once did he show a disregard of crew or fleet security, so I'm betting this all comes down to that mark on his back."

"Not surprising, that mark is a mark used only by the Sagittarians it's a mark of disgrace, and that law he pulled on the Quorum of Twelve when he had the conversation broadcast throughout the ship must've put a real sour taste in the Sagittarian reps mouth."

"Why?"

"From what the commander said, it was his given right as a 'Heretic' that he could refuse all Sagittarian involvement with any given case due to being potentially bias against him... Law 3677 I think it was."

"Thank you, and give me a status update whenever you can." The elderly CMO gave a curt nod, before he got back to work, Adama walked from the Medical Bay and made his way towards the port flight pods' to commandeer a Raptor transport to take him to what would be the Commanders potential court marshal aboard Colonial One.

Colonial One  
Modified Court Room

The Quorum of Twelve was debating how they were going to have the commander successfully court marshalled and removed from his command. "Not to worry I invoked a tradition that counteracted the Commanders last given right."

After two hours of pointless back and forth argument across both the Accusers and the Defence Laura Roslin made her presence known. "All rise for the President of the Colonies." Each and everyone stood as Laura made her way towards the desk, she would be the judge, before her on her left stood Commander Stryker's defence and to her right was the Quorum of Twelve acting as the accusers.

"Be seated, as I'm to understand Commander Stryker was severely wounded and that both the CMO of the FARCRY and Galactica have agreed that the Commander had to be placed into a medically induced coma due to his injuries." Spoke Laura in a purely official tone, Adama stood in response. "The injuries sustained have potentially paralysed the Commanders right arm and both legs below the knee, one being shattered by blunt force trauma and the other leg was shot twice, also the Commander is in surgery to see if his legs and arm can be saved."

"Objection I want to see proof!" Barked the Sagittarian representative. "You don't get to object to frak all, after all Stryker invoked his right as a Sagittarian Heretic."

"That's true but those of the CSF have proof that Stryker attacked them and therefore that right is forfeit."

"Really because right now I have thirty two officers on their way to arrest them for unlawful assault upon military personal." The woman looked beyond livid. "What proof do you have!" she barked. Only for Adama to pull out a data recorder of the camera used within the cell. "Security footage taken from a hidden camera has a video where your CSF personal assaulted Stryker without just cause, though we have no evidence of what is said as there are no microphones attached... I'll just let the video speak for itself."  
Mr Gaeta stood and placed a copy of the video within a nearby display screen set up just for this occasion, as the video played the Sagittarian rep realised something, Stryker looked directly at the Camera moments before the CSF marines began their claimed 'self defence' which pretty much put the Quorum Twelve on the back foot. "Though we can't prove you gave the order to assault the Commander I do believe his last right still stands!"

"Victoria Stahl, as of right now you are under investigation for corruption whilst in office, you will remain where you are and I'll have select and trusted marines from the Galactica strip your office for any evidence, should it be found you are guilty of corruption, you can expect your next fifteen years on the prison ship Hades Gate... Please Admiral continue."

"Whilst we carried out our investigation we retrieved a black box recorder of which all colonial vessels have within their CIC, I will formally state in the Commanders defence, that his actions saved the crewmen of the FARCRY, by manovering the FARCRY to take the six what we've coined 'hyper velocity' rounds to the bow only the loss of tree thousand seven hundred and ninety seven personal instead the entirety of the FARCRY's personal through what would have been a breach of the FARCRY's main reactor."

"What makes you believe for one second that your hypothesis is correct?" Stated the Libran representative, only for the military crew to look at the Quorum of Twelve like they were idiots. "Those shots trenched a mile of reinforced titanium and up to thirteen metres thick armour plating, the FARCRY isn't even 900 metres in depth meaning those shots would've breached the hull and carried on through the reactor and out of the other side." Stated Saul Tigh. "And if I'm rather honest this is nothing more than a slandering campaign against one of the ballsiest commanders this fleet has ever produced, if this is what's running our government I'm insulted to be even defending the fleet."

"And I'm rather inclined to agree, this is nothing more than the Quorum trying to throw their weight, against the Colonial Fleet, as of right now all charges are hereby dropped and not only is miss Stahl under investigation each and every one of you are." With that stated, Laura Roslin stood from her seat and walked towards Adama.  
"Tell the Commander that the President of the twelve colonies formally wants to apologise for the injustice and slandering of his name and career."

"Accepted ma'am." Stated Stryker as he made his way towards the president both knees in a cast and his right arm missing, walking whilst supported by two marines. "Stryker how aren't you in a coma?" Asked the Old Man honestly shocked at his arrival. "You honestly don't know anything about me then Old Man because to reduce my chances of cybernetic rejection I have an artificial immune system in place which is better at purging foreign bodies, only problem is that it increases the rate of Glial tissue build up."

"In any case I'm more than glad to see you standing and breathing."

"Thank you ma'am... and thank you sir for finding my recent instalment." Stryker saluted using his left arm, which felt rather out of place seeing as he was a right handed person, but he made do. "And madam president I'd like to formally press charges to the full extent of the law for those who assaulted me."

"Agreed, and not to worry the Quorum is now under investigation under allegations of corruption, and I'll be making a full public speech on what has occurred, this was a waste of both military and civilian resources, however on another note how is the FARCRY Commander?"

"Capable though wounded, luckily the week we spent mining resources in the asteroid field, gave both the FARCRY and FALLEN a massive surplus of Titanium which we can use to restore her, though it's going to take a very long time to do so, and another thing I picked up on the nuke I used is perfect at destroying Cylon Cyberstar's, but a fleet of that size we came across should've left a frak load more debris, my bet is the Basestar's bugged out before they hit."

Damaged Command Basestar  
CIC

"What's the status of the fleet?" asked a model six. "We're frakked, overall fleet cohesion has dropped to twenty one percent, most of the Basestar's have been crippled thanks to that last emergency jump; as of right now we only have six assault capable Basestar's and a single Deathstar the rest have to be scuttled or have to wait till they have fully regenerated, but luckily enough I did manage to transmit our consensus to the resurrection ship, Cavil will be boxed, and I believe it's time we commandeered Cavils only surviving Deathstar, and proceed to transmit our re-arrangement of management across the Cylon fleet." Responded a model four, it was one thing to lose to the human 'pest' in the eyes of the model four, but to willingly sacrifice the countless Cylon lives even if they were capable of resurrection, was too much of a price to pay for a hollow victory much like Cavil was hoping to achieve.

"We all agree, Cavil is too unstable and as of right now, we are putting all Cavil's into custody pending a joint verdict of his actions, though we all agreed the humans needed on a militaristic-view to be put down, I did not want the complete and total genocide of a race on my hands, especially the blood of children. So I say we place it to a vote we cease the attack on the colonial survivors' and allow them heal all of the injustice and we pursuit a more diplomatic approach." Responded another model six, several other assembled Cylons nodded in response. "If we do what guarantee would we have against the humans?"

"An excellent question, we must debate on this, send two operational Basestar's to continue the pursuit, store as many buoys' as you can aboard if we're going to proceed with a cease fire we must be able to contact the remnants by some means." Replied a model eight, as she brushed several strands of hair away from her face.

"Alright this meeting of the leading six is now adjourned, I want every Cavil detained by centurions and all of them are to be put into the holding cells." With the final decisions made the accumulated remaining six models disbanded to perform their duties or tasks, whatever they may be.

Several days later the colonial fleet found another system with an abundance of water, though absolutely filled with bacteria the newly acquired water wouldn't be used for fleet consumption, as several vessels had a live hydroponics bay it would be used to maintain and hopefully allow the plants to grow, allowing a greater amount of oxygen and a small amount of fresh vegetable to be produced.  
All the while with a small amount of breathing room gained by the colonial fleet not several days before teams were hacking away at the ragged, torn and often bent main structural supports, the process would take weeks if not months to complete, with an additional year needed to rebuild the 'lost' sections before adding the main outer hull.

The FALLEN was more than capable of picking up the slack, but at least the overall morale of the fleet was still high, they had pulled of the impossible once before, who's to say the results would change anytime soon.

As were the hopes of the lone Admiral standing across from his best friend.

To be continued...


End file.
